The Super Secret Sisterhood of Female Wrestlers
by TabbyOfTheSun
Summary: Gail Kim must answer the call when she learns Bray Wyatt has escaped the mental institution and kidnapped former WWE Diva Lita. It's up to Gail to unite the Divas & Knockouts to stop this madman and his minions once and for all. (This fic is a part of the Bray Wyatt World Domination fics, but with slightly less humor and more plot and told by the females. Rated M for language.)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: Call To Action**

**GAIL'S P.O.V:**

Gail Kim had been ignoring her cell phone for the better part of six hours. Names like Stephanie McMahon, Brie Bella, Natalya, and even Beth Phoenix had graced the Caller ID and Gail knew not to answer any of them. Whatever the WWE bitches wanted, she wanted nothing to do with it. The next time her phone rang, she nearly hit ignore automatically until she realized it was Mickie James calling.

"Hey, Mickie, what's up?" She asked cheerfully. Gail had always liked Mickie, her friend and fellow Knockout who was currently very pregnant.

"Gail, thank God! We thought they'd gotten you, too, with you ignoring your calls." Mickie sounded frantic.

"I always ignore calls from the Divas. No way I'm going back to WWE. You thought _who'd_ gotten me?"

"Bray Wyatt escaped from the psych ward with his minions. Gail, they've kidnapped a Diva. We know it was Bray because all the note said was 'Follow the Buzzards.'"

"I don't really give a damn about the Divas, Mick."

"It's Lita, Gail. They've taken Lita."

Gail froze. Lita may have been a WWE Diva, but she was fucking awesome and she'd always been a good friend to Gail. She was also the Diva Division's leader of a sacred secret society only female wrestlers knew existed.

"Shit. Are they sure?"

"They sent the note to Jeff. He flipped out and when he realized she was missing, he called Stephanie to find out what the hell was going on." Mickie paused. "We need your help, Gail."

"You're not one of them, Mickie."

"But I was, for a long time, and these girls are my friends, too. Please, Gail."

"Say the words, then."

Mickie sighed. "Really? A Diva trip? Right now?"

"A_ Knockout _trip. Get it straight."

"Fine. We need you, Gail."

"Who am I?"

"Gail Kim."

"WHO AM I?"

"GAIL MOTHER FUCKING KIM!" Mickie chuckled. "You know I hate calling you that. I'm supposed to be a good Southern girl."

"That's right. I'm Gail Mother Fucking Kim."

"Yes. And we need you. We can't do this without you."

Gail nodded. "Alright, I know what I have to do. Tell the Divas I'm on it. I'll be in touch. Stay safe, Mick."

"Will do." They hung up.

Gail pulled out her cell phone and sent out a bulk text message she hadn't had to send in a long time. It read simply:

KNOCKOUTS ASSEMBLE.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is technically a continuation of the Bray Wyatt attempts World Domination fics. However, it's a little less humorous because Gail Kim is a bad ass and I wanted to write a story doing her justice. On a side note, I actually had the pleasure of meeting Gail Kim in person recently and she's really very sweet, but after seeing her wrestle six matches, four of them title defenses, in three days, I have decided she's my new superhero and she can do anything. And thus, this fic was born! Unlike the Bray-centric fics, this one will be told entirely from the perspective of the Knockouts and the Divas, and it will actually have chapters instead of a bunch of one-shots. I hope you enjoy this latest adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: THE BATTLE BEGINS**

**REBEL'S P.O.V:**

As the newest Knockout on the block, Rebel had no idea what Gail's text message meant. Thankfully, Madison Rayne showed up at the door to her hotel room two minutes after the text came through.

"Come on," Madison said. "We'll explain everything when we get there."

"Get where?" Rebel asked.

"The meeting place for this city is the nearest gym. Don't worry, you'll understand soon."

Seeing as how she was still the new girl, Rebel didn't question the more seasoned Knockout. She was the freshest of the Knockouts after all. Even though she'd been around longer than Havok, the latter had been wrestling on the independent circuit for ages, while Rebel had been a cheerleader. She was struggling to be accepted by the other Knockouts and she wasn't about to cause trouble now, even if Madison's behavior seemed odd.

They arrived minutes later. Rebel had seen the gym, but she'd never been down in the basement, which was where Madison was taking her now. "Welcome!" Gail greeted them as they walked in. The other Knockouts were already waiting.

"Congratulations!" Velvet Sky said cheerfully. "You're one of us now!"

"Welcome to the Super Secret Sisterhood of Female Wrestlers!" ODB greeted her. ODB wasn't even actively wrestling, so Rebel found this odd.

"Every single Knockout and Diva is a member of the Sisterhood," Gail explained, as if reading her thoughts. "Speaking of, what the hell is keeping Christy?"

Rebel looked around. "Wait, if every one of us is a member, where's Taryn Terrell?" Rebel asked.

"That's very simple," Gail explained. "The person telling this story is a huge Drew McIntyre fan and refuses to acknowledge Taryn as a superhero because she's really just a psycho and is not worthy."

"Good call," Angelina Love remarked. "I hate that bitch."

"We all do," Velvet added.

"Anyway, welcome Rebel. We're here today for a very serious reason. There's a problem, and his name is Bray Wyatt," Gail explained.

"That freak we gave a make-over to? Ewwww…" Velvet said.

"Yeah, him. He and his minions escaped, and it looks like they kidnapped Lita."

Even Angelina's eyes went wide at that. "Holy shit, Lita? But she's, like, unstoppable!" She declared in horror.

"Oh no!" ODB said. "I've always respected Lita. Has anyone called Trish?"

"That's the job of the Divas, not me," Gail said. "I assume they'll get around to it. The point is that the Divas need us, Ladies. It's time to kick some hick ass!"

"My favorite past time," Havok said from the shadows. Rebel hadn't even noticed her there. She was vaguely creeped out.

"What's the plan?" Brooke asked. She was another Knockout who wasn't around much lately, and Rebel was again surprised.

"We get the details from the Divas later today, and then we decide what to do. For now, watch your backs, Ladies." Gail paused. "Seriously, where the hell is Christy?" She dialed a number which Rebel presumed was Christy Hemme's. Her face fell when she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Rebel asked.

"I got the voicemail," Gail said. "It wasn't Christy…"

"What? Who was it?" Madison asked.

Gail dialed it again and put it on speaker.

"Hello," a monotone voice answered on the voicemail. "Christy can't come to the phone right now. She's all tied up… Isn't that right, Christy, my love?" _Click._

"Oh fuck… Was that Creepy Bastard?" Angelina asked.

"Oh my God, what the hell is going on?" Velvet demanded.

"I think I just figured out how Bray Wyatt escaped," Gail said. The Knockouts fell silent.

"What do we do?" Rebel finally asked.

"I cave and call Stephanie McMahon. You guys sit tight and stay together as much as possible until we figure out what's going on." Gail was strong even in her obvious fear and Rebel couldn't help but admire her.

"I don't get it… Bray Wyatt is a character," Rebel said cautiously.

"That man has never been a character. He's a psychotic cult leader who believes every word her says," Gail informed her.

"And he and his minions are disgusting weirdos," Velvet added.

"How do we stop him?"

"We're Knockouts, Rebel," Gail declared. "This is what we do."

**NATALYA'S P.O.V:**

It hadn't been easy getting the Divas together. Natalya had been making calls since two in the morning trying to reunite the many women who were needed for this emergency. Brie was away with her husband, Nikki didn't feel like playing nice, Beth Phoenix was home with her baby, Kelly Kelly and Melina hated the Bella twins and wanted nothing to do with anything involving them, Maria was down at Ring of Honor and planning a wedding, Eva Marie was getting a pedicure, and everyone else had every excuse possible, but the second Nattie had told them Lita was missing, nearly everyone had dropped everything to get where they needed to be. Only Nikki was refusing to play nice. Nattie was tempted to slap her. Instead, she called in backup.

"John! How are you?" Nattie asked as John Cena picked up the phone.

"I'm good, Nattie. What's up?" John greeted her warmly.

"Nikki's being uncooperative. Would you be a dear and drag her ass here?"

"What's going on?"

"It's Lita, John. She's missing, but Nikki doesn't seem to think that's a priority. The Wyatts are involved."

John hesitated only for a moment. "She'll be there in fifteen," he promised. It was obvious Nikki didn't know that information, but Nattie didn't care how he got her there, as long as he did it.

"Did you get everyone?" Stephanie asked.

"Everyone I could," Nattie said. "Some people were a little hard to find."

"We need to get this taken care of and sweep it under the rug as soon as possible. If anyone finds out Lita vanished, it will kill what's left of our ratings."

"Seriously? Come on, Stephanie! Lita's one of your best wrestlers, male or female, and all you care about are ratings? Get out of here and leave this to the r_eal _Divas."

"Hey! I've been a champion! I'm as much of a Diva as any of you."

Nattie had had a long day. She pulled Stephanie into the Sharp Shooter before Stephanie could run. Stephanie tapped frantically, but Nattie wasn't done yet. Only when a familiar hand landed on her shoulder and a surprisingly gentle voice said, "Nattie, enough," did she release her boss.

"Beth," Nattie said. "Good to see you."

"Steph, I'd run if I were you," Beth Phoenix advised.

Stephanie didn't need to be told twice. "I'd have done the same thing," Beth admitted to Nattie.

"Thanks. The others should be here soon."

Sure enough, several of the Divas were already gathered at the meeting spot. Eva Marie's toes were still wrapped for her pedicure but were all successfully painted emerald green. Naomi and Cameron greeted Nattie with warm smiles. AJ Lee skipped over to her. "Yay!" She proclaimed. "An emergency meeting of the Sisterhood!"

Emma, who had never attended any such meetings, looked confused, but Paige was quickly explaining things to her, as well as the young NXT Divas standing nearby. She'd been in a wrestling family for her entire life and knew the secrets of the Sisterhood already.

Maria's gorgeous eyes sparkled as she grinned at her former co-workers. She was clearly glad to be back. She and Kelly Kelly squealed as they embraced. Melina ran straight to Beth and embraced her. Hugs and greetings followed until suddenly Nikki Bella was tossed into the room by John Cena who commanded, "Stay!" before turning and walking away. She pouted and walked toward Brie in silence. The other Divas glared at her but said nothing and continued chatting amongst themselves.

The Divas finally fell silent as the door opened a final time. Trish Stratus had just entered the room.

Several Divas bowed to her in respect. Trish looked at them, her classic smile missing, a stoic look in its place. "Lita is missing," she said. "What are we going to do about it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: The Buzzards Are Circling**

**LITA'S P.O.V:**

When Lita woke up, she heard someone singing rather off-key. She wondered if someone was drunk. Then she realized she recognized the tune he was attempting to sing.

"_He's Got the Whole World In His Hands…"_

_ Crap, _Lita thought. There was only one weirdo who ran around singing that tune so badly.

"Bray Wyatt?" Lita asked aloud.

The creepy man grinned at her. "You know me!" He said. "Of course you do. After all, you are very close to those pesky Hardy Boys, and Jeff is the one who got me locked up in that… _place_." Bray said in his thick drawl.

_It figures, _Lita thought. _Matt and Jeff are on someone's shit list and I get to pay the price. _

"What do you want from me?" She asked. She wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"I want you to listen to me, Lita. I want you to understand me."

_Does he have a copy of the DSM-IV? _Lita wondered. She suspected the guide to diagnosing psychiatric conditions was the only thing that might help her understand Bray Wyatt.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lita asked.

"Oh, dear, that will come in good time. For now, are you hungry? I can have Harper and Rowan get us something to eat."

Lita wondered whether or not she should eat anything this maniac tried to feed her. She quickly decided she wasn't desperate enough for food yet.

"No, I'm not. Just tell me what you want to say, Bray, and maybe I can talk to Jeff for you."

"And Matt, too? Your former lover?"

Lita groaned inwardly. She really didn't want to have to deal with Matt if she didn't have to. He tended to make things worse. "Sure," she said with forced cheerfulness in her tone. "I'd love to talk to Matt for you. He always listens to me."

_Maybe that was true before the whole thing with Edge, _Lita thought. _No, even then, Matt didn't listen to me. I'd have better luck with Jeff._

Bray was grinning from ear to ear. "I should have tried talking to the females sooner," he declared. "You're much more receptive and cooperative!"

_Being tied up tends to make someone more cooperative, _Lita thought bitterly. She somehow managed to keep her snarky comments internalized. Pissing off her kidnapper wouldn't be wise. She was a smart woman who was trained to kick men's asses. She could get out of this, but she had to plan it out. In the meantime, she needed to keep Bray calm and distracted.

_Come on, Lita. If you could handle Kane, you can handle this, _she told herself, and she knew it was true.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Seconds later, they were back on and two men stood beside Bray. One wore a disgusting tank top and looked like he was either high or insane… Or both. The other's face was covered by a mask.

Lita couldn't help the snark anymore. She found herself singing, "_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb… Mary had a little lamb whose beard was red as blush… Everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went, Everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to rush…"_

"Run," the Lamb Man said.

"I'm a little tied up, Lambchop… Besides, lambs aren't supposed to talk. You should, like, _baaaa_ or something. Baaaa…" Yes, Lita had definitely had enough. She began to wonder if she had a concussion.

_If I get out of this alive, _she decided, _I'm going to beat the hell out of the Hardys for this._

**TRISH'S P.O.V:**

Trish stared at her sisters, waiting for a brilliant response. She was met with blinks and blank stares. Nikki Bella couldn't even be bothered to stop filing her nails.

"That's it!" Trish proclaimed. She grabbed Nikki's nail file from her and threw it at the wall. It stuck itself in the wall as though it was a vampire and someone had staked it. That got Nikki's attention.

"Listen, Bellas, you'd better get your heads out of your asses and focus, or I swear to God, I'll show you what a r_eal _Diva can do," she declared.

"Excuse me? I _am _a real Diva! I'm on _Total Divas! _What have _you _ever done?" Nikki demanded.

"Well, to begin my list of things I've done that you can't do, let's start with wrestling."

Nikki shrieked in outrage. "I'm a damn good wrestler, Trish! All you are is a retired has-been!"

Trish knew what she had to do. She attacked Nikki, hitting her with the one-armed neckbreaker slam. Nikki tried to duck out of the way, but Trish was quicker. She took her down easily.

"Anyone else?" Trish challenged. No one spoke. Several of the Divas tried to hide their snickering. Finally, Trish said, "Can we please get back to business now? Lita needs us. We need a plan."

"Mickie got Gail to agree to help us," Nattie informed her. "We just need to come up with a plan. The Wyatts will be expecting us."

"The Wyatts will underestimate us," Melina said. "Men always do."

"Good. Then we'll use it to our advantage," Beth said.

"Here's what I'm thinking," Trish said, and everyone fell silent as she explained her plans to rescue her nemesis and best friend in the world.

**CHRISTY'S P.O.V:**

It had happened so suddenly, Christy Hemme wondered if she'd imagined the whole thing. One minute, she'd been waiting for a cab outside of her hotel. The next, she'd felt a small prick in the back of her neck. She'd woken up in a dark room listening to classical music.

She thought she was alone, but she couldn't be certain. Her head was still fuzzy from whatever she'd been stuck with. She struggled to make sense of the world around her, but it was too difficult. She tried to sit up and realized her feet were bound and so were her hands.

"Good morning, Christy," a familiar voice said. "I'm so glad to see you're awake."

And then, Christy's mind turned to panic. The voice belonged to a creepy bastard she knew all too well.

"Samuel," she whispered.

"That's right, my love." As he leaned in to get closer to her, Christy blacked back out.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: Pretty People Problems**

**VELVET'S P.O.V:**

Velvet Sky was pretty scared. (Actually, being one of the Beautiful People, she was pretty when she was brave, too, but that's beside the point.)

First, Lita, the most awesome Diva of all time, had been kidnapped by that creepy redneck and his crazy minions, and then Christy Hemme had vanished, too. Creepy Bastard may have focused his stalking on Christy, but he creeped _all _of the Knockouts out, and now he'd actually kidnapped someone. What was a Beautiful Person to do?

She nearly considered hiding, but that wasn't her style. Sure, when Angelina was around, she was all about letting her have the spotlight and being her sidekick, but that didn't mean she'd run away from a fight. She was a Knockout. She didn't run.

"Velvet? Anyone home?" Angelina asked her.

Velvet snapped back to her immediate surroundings. Angelina was waving her perfectly manicured nails in front of her face. "What the hell, Vel?" She asked.

"Sorry," Velvet replied. "I'm sort of freaking out."

"We'll be fine, Velvet. We've got each other's backs."

"Always!" Velvet agreed.

"So cheer up, Girlfriend! And suck it up!" That was downright encouraging coming from Angelina, who never coddled Velvet. She was rarely nice to anyone, but she was nicer to Velvet than she was to everyone else. That was probably because Velvet kissed her ass, but sometimes ass kissing paid off. Besides, she was a good person to have in your corner, and no matter what else happened, Velvet knew Angelina did, indeed, have her back when it mattered.

"Time to get ready for battle, I guess," Velvet said.

"You're damn right! And you know what that means… Mani-Pedis and a spa treatment!"

Normally, that would have cheered Velvet up instantly, but suddenly the thought of self-indulgence wasn't enough. "Ang… I'm scared."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"No, like, I'm _really _scared. We've been part of the Sisterhood for years, but we've never had something _this _major happen… I mean, it's _Lita. _If they can kidnap her, they could go after _any _of us. What chance do we have?"

Angelina turned surprisingly gentle as she replied, "We have each other, Velvet. _All _of us, Knockouts _and _Divas, and together, we can do _anything_. So pick your chin up, and let's go get beautiful before we head into battle."

It was the pep talk Velvet needed to hear. She wasn't alone, and that was good enough for her.

**GAIL'S P.O.V:**

While the other Knockouts were working on their own ways of getting ready, Gail was strategizing. She needed to plan for every possible scenario and figure out what everyone needed to do. Gail was fantastic at this and had done it before, but never on such a large scale. The last time the Sisterhood had had a crisis so big that all members had to unite for them to succeed the Original Leaders had still been in charge.

With a sigh, Gail sat down in front of the desk in her hotel room and stared at the photo of the women who had founded the Sisterhood and made it what it was today. Mae Young and the Fabulous Moolah smiled back at her, looking very much alive in the framed photograph Gail brought with her everywhere. It was hard to believe they were both gone. For the first time in a long time, Gail wished they were still around to guide her, because maybe this crisis was a little bit bigger than the ones she was used to handling. (Not that she couldn't handle it. She was, after all, Gail-Mother-Fucking-Kim. She could handle anything! She was just a little lost as to where to begin this time.)

It was only when Gail looked into the mirror above the desk that she realized there was someone else in the hotel room. Spinning around with the speed of a ninja, Gail was ready to attack. She didn't relax when she realized it was Havok.

"Jesus, quit doing that! You scared the hell out of me," Gail protested.

"Sorry, Boss," Havok said sarcastically.

Havok was very new, and Gail already disliked her quite a lot. Maybe she'd have to push her out of the company like she'd done when Lei'D Tapa proved to be an issue.

"How did you even get in here?"

"I picked the lock."

"Seriously?"

"I did a stint with CZW before I came here. When we get bored, we do illegal and insane things."

"Get the hell out of my room!"

"Not until we talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Your championship. It's mine now."

"Seriously? Look, Havok, when the Sisterhood has an emergency, we call a cease fire on all in-ring drama, okay? This isn't the time to taunt me about you wanting my title."

Havok reached toward the championship belt, but Gail was prepared this time. She lunged at Havok and hit her with Eat Defeat before Havok had time to react.

"Keep. Your. Hands. OFF. My. Fucking. Title. Bitch!" She proceeded to drag Havok out of her hotel room. She locked the door and made a mental note to keep an eye out for the new psycho on the roster.

"So I've got the Divas, who I hate, and the Knockouts, several of which I also hate, and a psycho trying to steal my title, and other psychos stealing my friends… Ladies, what am I going to do?" Gail asked the photograph.

She could have sworn she heard a simple word whispered in stereo in her ear. _"Fight."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Handling the Menfolk

MARYSE'S P.O.V:

As she lounged at the table reading an article she considered research for saving Lita, Maryse twirled a strand of her long blonde hair around her right index finger. When her husband, The Miz, made his way into the kitchen, she quickly hid the article inside of a fashion magazine.

"Hey, Babe," Miz greeted her with a kiss.

Maryse beamed at her awesome husband. "Bonjour, mon amour," she replied.

"Reading anything good?" He asked her.

Was an article on the best way to temporarily paralyze an opponent with one swift hit considered good? "Oh, you know, just some survival tips for the coming seaon," Maryse replied casually. Technically, it was true, even if Miz would assume she meant fashion tips. He didn't need to know about the activities of the Sisterhood. She loved her husband, but some secrets were sacred.

"Wanna come work out with me?"

"Of course," Maryse said with a smile. Staying in shape was a necessity right now. "Do you mind if Melina and Beth come? They happen to be in town, too."

"Is there a Diva convention or something?" He chuckled at his own cleverness.

"Mais, non, my little imbecile." This was her loving pet name for him. "They just decided to come for a visit."

"That's cool. I haven't seen the ladies in a while anyway."

Maryse was already texting her sister Diva alumni. She had a few moves she wanted to try out and she loved training with those two. It had been too long since they had been in the ring together.

BRIE'S P.O.V:

It was freezing in the icky, damp basement Nattie had insisted Brie and Nikki Bella do their research in. Nikki refused to stop whining and Brie had had enough.

"Nicole, just go find John, okay? I will do this on my own," she told her twin.

"And get all the credit? Again? No way. Everyone already likes you better. I am not giving them more reasons." Nikki protested.

They did all like her better, but that was beside the point. Brie needed to get rid of Nikki if she wanted any peace. "No one has to know," she promised. "I'll text as soon as I know anything."

There was a knock from the top of the stairs. Daniel Bryan stuck his head in and smiled at his wife. "Do you need anything?" He asked her.

"Yes, take Nicole to John. I'm not done down here yet."

He walked downstairs and handed her a bag of her favorite healthy hippie food. "I figured you might be hungry." He kissed her and said, "Just call when you need me. Come on, Nicole." Her adorably perfect husband led Nikki away and Brie was finally ready to focus on the history of crazy cult leaders and how they were stopped.

AJ'S P.O.V:

AJ Lee had been called crazy many times and she didn't mind. Only her husband, CM Punk, really knew the extent of how crazy she could be, and she liked it that way. Punk also knew about the Sisterhood. She kept no secrets from him and he was totally into it. A group of female wrestlers who were secretly superheroes? It didn't get any cooler than that! He also understood how important it was to keep the Sisterhood a secret and he had vowed to guard it with his life.

That's why he didn't try to stop her when AJ explained Nattie's plan. "If Plans A and B fail, I am the backup," she told him. "I let them take me and relay any information I can to the others."

"Baby.." Punk sighed. "Be careful, okay?"

"Always." That was a lie. AJ was often wreckless, but this time, she would be careful. She never broke promises to her husband.

He handed her something. "Take this. It will protect you."

AJ looked at the object and laughed. "Wonder Woman's latest action figure? Really?"

"Yes. Because you're my Wonder Woman, and this will remind you to believe in yourself as much as I do."

AJ nearly started to cry. Her husband was so sweet sometimes. Instead of crying, she punched him in the arm and called him a dork as she tucked the action figure into her pocket.

VELVET'S P.O.V:

It wasn't easy for Velvet to keep things from her (totally secret because she couldn't ruin her rep) boyfriend Bully Ray, but she kind of had to now. Sure, Bully made her super happy, but the Sisterhood was not something a girl told her fairly new guy about.

"Babe, why are you so jumpy?" Bully asked her.

Velvet needed a quick distraction. "Hey, check out that table over there!" She cried.

Bully started twitching. "Table? Where?" He saw the folding table a few feet away. "Oooh! She's so... beautiful! Oh, the things Devon and I could do to you... Come to Papa..."

As Bully drooled over the table (should Velvet be jealous?), Velvet made a swift escape. She barely heard him mumble, "Where did she go?" before she was too far away to catch the words.

MARIA'S P.O.V:

It was hard enough saving the world as part of super secret sisterhood, but doing it while planning a wedding was nearly impossible. So far that day, Maria had changed florists, touched base with her caterer, and redesigned the seating chart to account for this one's new boyfriend, that one's best friend, and the separation of two former best friends who were sworn enemies. She had also written two essays for school, studied for an exam, and learned all there was to know about mental illness in cult leaders and how to negotiate with mad men. The only thing she hadn't done was talk to her fiance.

when Mike Bennett answered the phone, all of her stress vanished. "I miss you," he said.

"I miss you, too," Maria replied.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, you know, just another day. Nothing special." After all, it wasn't abnormal for her to be so busy. Maria rarely slowed down.

"I love you," Mike said.

"I love you, too," she replied. Instantly, her energy and strength were renewed. As long as she had her priorities in order, Maria really could do it all. After all, she was part of the Sisterhood. "I'm sorry to be so far away, but as soon as I'm done here, I'll be back in your arms."

"I can't wait."

"Either can I. I have to go now, honey, but I'll call you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

As Maria hung up the phone, she opened up the psychology textbook, rereading the chapter on cult leaders as she texted the caterer a list of her favorite deserts.

MICKIE'S P.O.V:

Mickie James was the luckiest woman alive. Magnus spoiled her as she carried their unborn offspring. She was successful, in love, a WWE Diva, a TNA Knockout, a Country Music Superstar, and soon to be a mother. What more could she ask for?

_Adventure, _Mickie thought. She needed another adventure. She shouldn't be on the sidelines, standing by uselessly while her friends were in danger. That wasn't her style. Besides, she was pregnant, not dying.

Mickie looked at her sleeping lover and whispered, "I'm sorry, darlin'," before grabbing her car keys and slipping away into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**** No Excuses**

**VICKIE'S P.O.V:**

There was no denying that Vickie Guerrero was a MILF. She may have been older than the other so-called Divas, but she was definitely a bigger bad ass than half of the new girls combined. She hadn't been married to Eddie Guerrero for just any reason. He'd seen the insanely awesome woman living inside of her waiting to be unleashed.

Vickie missed Eddie every single day. He'd been her rock, her hero, and then without warning, he was gone. Struggling to find her way in the world without him, Vickie had become a television persona no one would soon forget. At the time, she'd never expected to start wrestling, but by the end of her fairly awesome career, she'd actually become an official Diva. That, of course, meant that she was part of the Sisterhood, too.

It still came as a slight shock when her cell phone began to ring with a text and she saw Lita's number on her screen. The text message said simply, "Follow the buzzards," and listed an address. Although cryptic and clearly some sort of Wyatt reference, Vickie couldn't ignore a text from Lita. She quickly got into her car and drove to the location. She may be retired from the WWE officially, but if Lita was texting, it was important.

Vickie sensed something was wrong as soon as she pulled up to the building. She was about to turn around and leave when someone pulled her car door open and yanked her from the vehicle. She realized too late that it was Luke Harper. Before she could so much as shout her catch phrase of, "Excuse me!" she was unconscious.

**GAIL'S P.O.V:**

Gail was not as surprised as she should have been to see the familiar face standing on front of her. "Mickie, I told you, we had this handled. You should have stayed away," she said.

"Like I'd miss this for the world," Mickie said dismissively.

"You're pregnant."

"So I'm hormonal, and twice as dangerous as usual."

"Mick, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Look, Gail, they took Lita, and now they have Christy. I just heard she's pregnant, too. If she's stuck in this situation, why should I be excused?"

"That's different. They kidnapped her. You're here willingly."

"My sisters need me. When have I ever not answered the call? Come on, Gail. Would Mae and Moolah have sat on the sidelines to birth some babies?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Exactly. I'm not about to let pregnancy make me a victim instead of a hero. That's not me."

"Welcome back!" ODB shouted, appearing out of nowhere and embracing Mickie.

"Thanks," Mickie said. "It's damn good to be back. I missed you girls."

"We missed you, too. How are you? How's the baby?"

"I'm great, and the baby's fine. Growing nicely, healthy, not doing wrestling stunts in my belly yet."

As Havok appeared from the shadows, she glared at them. "Who's that?" Mickie asked Gail.

"Ugh!" Gail replied. _"That _is Havok, the biggest pain in my ass in the company right now. She's new."

Havok glared some more. "Hi, I'm Mickie James," Mickie introduced herself. "It's always great to meet the new girls."

Havok's glared turned homicidal. Maybe she should change her ring name to Medusa, because Gail felt like she was trying to turn Mickie to stone. Havok walked away without so much as a nod to acknowledge Mickie's return.

"She seems… _friendly_?" Mickie said as she tried not to laugh.

"She's dangerous," Gail said. "I don't trust her."

"I'm sure she's a sweetheart beneath all that anger and aggression."

"Sure, she's a sweetheart. Just like Lizzie Borden," ODB said.

Gail laughed. That was a very fitting description of her new nemesis.

"Oh, come on. Aren't y'all being a little harsh on her? She's new. Maybe she's just shy," Mickie objected.

"Mick, trust me," Gail said. "There's something off about that girl. Watch your back around her."

"Come on," ODB said. "Let's take our pregnant sister out for some food."

Mickie's smile at that betrayed how hungry she was. "Okay," Gail agreed. "We'll go to that diner we found yesterday and catch Mickie up." She led the way, as usual, while trying to put Havok's continued unsettling behavior out of her mind.

**HAVOK'S P.O.V:**

The shadows were a great place to be. You could overhear and observe a lot of things without being noticed. Havok, in her outrageous ring gear, had trouble going unnoticed in broad daylight, and to do what she needed to do, she had to remain invisible.

Mickie James had returned. That could only mean trouble. The woman was pregnant. What the hell did she think she was doing coming back for a battle against the Wyatt Family and Samuel Shaw? She had no idea what dangers were lurking in the distance, hidden by shadows and secrets.

Havok knew. She always knew. But she wasn't about to share that information unless it suited her purposes. For now, she faded back into the shadows, content to remain unseen until the time was right.

**VICKIE'S P.O.V:**

Vickie's head hurt as she woke up. She opened her eyes and quickly remembered a Wyatt had knocked her out. Now, all three stood in the corner whispering to each other. "Excuse me!" She shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you _know _who I _am_? _I_ am Vickie _Guerrero_! I'm not some hostage! Let me go!"

Fear wouldn't help Vickie now and she knew it. The only thing she could do was fight back hard and hope running her mouth didn't get her killed. Eddie had taught Vickie a thing or ten about survival and she was mentally going over the list in her mind now.

"Ms. Guerrero!" Bray Wyatt said pleasantly. "You're awake. Welcome! I assure you, I mean you no harm."

"Excuse me? Then why am I chained to a chair?" Vickie demanded.

"Well, I had to be certain you stayed in one spot. You see, you're here to listen, Miss Vickie, and when you're ready, you'll be set free so you can tell the world my message."

"Excuse me?!"

"People listen to you, Vickie. They have to. Your shrill voice makes it impossible to ignore you, no matter how hard one tries."

"Excuse me!"

"That's exactly my point! It's this quality above all else that makes you so valuable to me. So, listen here, my darling, and I will tell you everything there is to know about my universe."

Vickie didn't want to hear it, but seeing as how she was chained to a chair, she had few options. One option, however, was to ask the question screaming in the back of her mind.

"Where's Lita?" She asked. "It was her phone that texted me. How did you get it?"

"Oh, Lita's quite fine," Bray assured her. "You can see her soon, if you behave. Relax, Vickie, and listen to my story…"

_You know what to do, Mamacita, _Eddie's voice echoed in her mind.

_Lie… _

"I'm really eager to hear that," Vickie said.

Bray looked thrilled. "Yes! I knew you would be!"

_Cheat…_

"You're really a wise man," Vickie said. "I knew it from the second I met you. I know you can guide a poor lost woman like me."

That line was the perfect one to make Bray fall for anything she wanted, and she knew it.

"Oh, Vickie, I am so glad you understand! Yes, yes, I will save you! Listen to my story!" He inched closer to her.

_Steal…_

Vickie slid her fingers just free enough to grip them around the small knife peeking out of Bray's pocket. It was hers now. When the time was right, she would find a way to use it.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**** Betrayal**

**STEPHANIE'S P.O.V:**

Stephanie McMahon did not like to be kept waiting. She focused her attention on her twitter account, doing her best to cover up the crisis at hand. Lita, a Hall Of Famer, was missing. So was former WWE Diva and current TNA Traitor Christy Hemme. And now, God help them all, Vickie Guerrero was gone, too. Bray Wyatt had gone too far.

It wasn't that Stephanie liked any of these women very much, but the negative attention it would draw could really hurt their already fragile ratings. After all, Bray had only been drafted to the cause for one reason, and he had yet to play that part. She should have known she couldn't trust that lunatic.

Triple H, her husband and business partner, walked into the room and Stephanie quickly plastered on a smile as fake as her nose and breasts. "Hi, Babe," she greeted him. She had been expecting someone else.

"Let's go get some lunch," Triple H suggested. "I'm starving."

_Men, _Stephanie thought. _Always starving._ "I can't," she said. "I have a meeting."

Triple H looked disappointed but said, "Okay, I am gonna go grab a bite then. I love you." He kissed her and left.

Not two minutes later, Nikki Bella walked into her office. Jealous, sad little Nikki was the perfect idiot for this job.

"Hello, Nikki... How would you like to finally get out of Brie's shadow?"

**GAIL'S P.O.V:**

Gail was very startled to find something scrawled across her mirror in red lipstick until she recognized the handwriting. Mae was leaving her messages again.

_Awaken Dixie._

Mae often left messages when it was time to bring in a new Sister, which Moolah had once objected was a terrible waste of perfectly good lipstick. The problem was, this time the name made no sense.

"Dixie isn't a wrestler," Gail objected aloud.

Then she saw a single word written much smaller and underlined at the bottom of the mirror.

_Table._

Bully Ray had, in fact, put Dixie Carter through a table recently, but that hardly made her a wrestler. Still, Gail knew better than to ignore Mae. For whatever reason, she needed to tell Dixie about the Sisterhood. That didn't mean she had to like it.

**DIXIE'S P.O.V:**

Dixie Carter was a very busy woman. She was desperately trying to save her wrestling promotion, booking shows in NYC and Japan and anywhere else she could think of to gain more exposure. She was struggling to secure a new television contract, but because of the Vince Russo disaster, people didn't trust her. Imagine that! It had just been one little mistake. One poor decision and everyone hated her. She had gone through a table for those people and they _still _hated her.

It didn't help that the WWE was trying to kill TNA. First, they had moved Smackdown to Thursdays, so Dixie and SPIKE TV moved Impact to Wednesdays. Now Stephanie, Goddamn her, and the rest of the company were talking about moving their stupid WWE Network (only $9.99!) shows to Wednesdays just to sink TNA. But just as her entrance music said, Dixie Carter never gave up and never backed down. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Needless to say, she had her work cut out for her. Still, when Gail sent her a text asking to meet up, Dixie agreed. After all, it was Gail. She was a very important asset to the Knockouts division and, really, to the whole TNA roster. Dixie tried hard to keep her happy.

Gail didn't bother knocking. She was Gail Kim, she never knocked. Dixie was used to Gail's attitude, and honestly, she had earned the right to a Knockout Trip or two. She was, after all, the woman who had made the Knockouts division what it was today.

"Dixie, this is going to sound strange, but I need to initiate you into a sacred secret society because Mae Young and the Fabulous Moolah think you're the only person who can help stop a traitor. We need you, so come with me right now."

_Sweet Lord, it's a good thing we don't have a pesky wellness policy or I'd have just lost my best Knockout, _Dixie thought.

"I'm not crazy," Gail said sharply. "Or high, or drunk. I'm serious."

"Did you just read my mind?" Dixie asked in slight shock. It was truly slight. Gail Kim could do it all. Why not read minds, too?

"No, Moolah did. Mae and Moolah talk to me sometimes. Not full conversations, just helpful tips."

"Darlin,' I don't know how to tell you this, but they're both dead. They can't talk to anyone. Let me get my phone book, I know a great doctor..."

"I don't have time for this! Lita, Christy, and apparently Vickie could all end up dead if we keep waiting!"

This stopped Dixie in her tracks. She knew nothing of Lita or Vickie, but Christy was missing. "What are you talking about?" She asked cautiously.

"A long time ago, Mae and Moolah created the Super Secret Sisterhood of Female Wrestlers. We kick ass, we take names, and we watch out for each other. Usually the Knockouts are a seperate chapter from the Divas, but we are facing the same threat. It's going to take all of us to stop them."

"Who?"

"The Wyatt family and Samuel Shaw. And apparently, a traitor amongst us. We have never had a Sister betray us before, but Mae and Moolah insisted we have one or more now. We need you, Dixie. You're one of us now."

Dixie was shocked. When she finally replied, she objected, "But Darlin,' I'm not a wrestler..."

"I said that, too, but they respect the whole table thing, and once Mae and Moolah say you're in, you're in."

This all sounded ridiculous, yet Dixie felt compelled to continue. "Okay, Darlin,' what do I have to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**** Pondering and Planning**

**REBEL'S P.O.V:**

It still didn't seem real to Rebel, even as she worked on researching hostage situations, that she was now a superhero. She was very new to wrestling, the greenest of the green, a former cheerleader. Knux and the Menagerie were great, but she was the only female in the stable. There were aspects of that they couldn't understand, and the Sisterhood was just another one of those. Still, she needed to vent, and it had to be to someone who would never tell the secret.

That was how she found herself with Crazzy Steve who spoke only by honking his horn or biting. This seemed like a safe bet for keeping the secret a secret.

"So, to sum it up, three amazing women wrestlers are missing, all female wrestlers are superheroes, and I don't know what I can do because there's nothing special about me," Rebel finished explaining.

Steve considered this, pondering deeply. That, or he was contemplating biting her. It was hard to tell with him. Finally, he smiled and nodded, then pointed enthusiastically to Rebel's chest.

"Heart?" Rebel asked. "My heart is special?"

Steve honked his horn frantically and nodded, and oddly, Rebel knew he was right. She had a strong heart. It drove everything she did, and it would help her do this, too.

"Thanks, Steve," she said, affectionately running her hand through his hair. "You give the best pep talks."

Robbie E came running by. Crazzy Steve chased after him, grabbed him, and bit him. While Robbie E yelped, Rebel shook her head and laughed. _Serves him right, _she thought. _What kind of grown man is afraid of clowns?_

**LITA'S P.O.V:**

Lita wasn't entirely sure how long she had been kidnapped, but her concussion seemed to be going away. She could think more clearly now. Wyatt was hiding other women, she was sure of it. In a few of her concussion-induced states, she'd even thought she could hear Vickie Guerrero.

"Excuse me..." There it was again, the unmistakable voice. Was she delusional or had they really kidnapped Vickie? "Excuse me!" It was louder now and Lita was positive Vickie was actually there.

Lita wished she wasn't tied up. She needed to find a way to reach Vickie without alerting the Wyatts. Together, they stood a better chance of escaping.

"Vickie?" She called in a stage whisper.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Another voice replied. She was closer and her voice was much softer than Vickie's.

"Yes, yes, I'm here... It's Lita."

"Lita? Oh God... It's Christy. Christy Hemme."

"Are you alright, Christy?"

"Yeah, I think so. This is the first time I've woken up without Creepy Bastard hovering over me."

"Who's there?" Vickie callled, louder now that she heard the distant voices.

"Vickie! It's Lita! Christy's here, too!"

"Lita, thank God!" Vickie shouted. "I thought they'd hurt you. Wyatt used your cell phone to lure me out, and I thought the worst. Are you hurt?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but I'm okay. Are you?"

"I'm fine. How the hell do we get out of this?"

"The Sisterhood will be looking for us. I'm sure they have a plan. Until then, we do our best to stay safe. Cooperate, lull them into a false sense of security, then do what we have to. We can do this."

"I'm scared," Christy admitted. "I don't know how long I can safely be here."

"Safely?" Lita asked.

"She just recently announced she's pregnant," Vickie explained.

_Well, that complicates things, _Lita thought. "Just try to stay calm," Lita said. "We'll protect you as much as possible. We've got your back and so does the Sisterhood. They have a plan. I'm sure of it."

**NATALYA'S P.O.V:**

They had a plan. Actually, they had about twenty plans. The problem was, they didn't know how they were going to carry any of them out yet. The game kept changing. The rules were unknown. Now Vickie had joined the list of the missing, the Knockouts had made Dixie part of the Sisterhood, and there were unknown traitors amongst them. Nattie used to understand the rules, but now she was lost.

How was she supposed to do anything when she didn't know who to trust? She had never questioned the loyalty of the Sisters before, but now nearly everyone looked like a potential traitor. They were all so focused on their own lives. Many were bitter, especially those the Bellas had chased out of WWE. Melina, Maryse, and even sweet, perky Maria were prime candidates to turn on their Sisters because of the way the Bellas pushed them until they were released.

_You're being ridiculous, Nattie, _she scolded herself. She loved and trusted all three of those women, as well as nearly everyone else she thought of. Maybe it wasn't any of them. Nikki seemed far more likely, with her casual, uncaring attitude and self-centered values. Brie and Nikki were usually a unit, but since getting married, Brie had begun to show a soul and Nattie knew how hard she was working to help the Sisterhood. There was no way Brie was a traitor, even if she could be a bitch at times.

"You okay?" Beth asked.

Nattie hadn't heard her come in. She jumped. "Yeah, just thinking," Nattie replied.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Gail told me there's traitors here. I have no idea who..."

"Bellas," Beth said automatically.

"Maybe Nikki," Nattie replied.

"I'd bet anything Stephanie is one, too."

"Why? She takes the Sisterhood very seriously."

"She's that type of person, always out for her own agenda."

That was true, and she was, after all, the daughter of the man who'd screwed her uncle Brett, but Nattie was reluctant to believe Stephanie would turn traitor. "I don't know, Beth. There's just no way to be sure."

"If she _is _a traitor, we'll find out, and when we do, she'll be sorry."

Nattie agreed, but she knew better. No matter what she did, Stephanie McMahon was _never_ sorry. This time would be no different.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9****: Beautiful Emergency**

**VELVET' P.O.V:**

It was nearly three a.m, but Violet couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

To distract herself, Velvet looked over at Bully Ray, snuggling into his strong arms. Even in his sleep, Bully seemed to sense her distress. He pulled her closer to him and she felt safe... But something was still wrong.

What could be bothering her beautiful head so much? Maybe she should call Angelina. No, even though she knew she'd be awake, Angelina had had a date that night. The fact that she hadn't called Velvet to talk about it yet meant she was still with the guy. Angelina would get pissed off if Velvet bothered her without a good reason.

She couldn't wake Bully, either. He was cranky when he woke up and fairly useless until caffeinated. Besides, he looked so adorable lying there snoring. Maybe they were the ultimate odd couple, but Velvet really loved him, even when he was being a pain in the ass. He may not have been even remotely in her league when they met, but he was funny, and wild, and when they were alone, he was a lot sweeter than he ever let on. He loved her and he was hers and that made Velvet happy. Maybe she should start telling people the truth about them.

Velvet should have relaxed thinking about all this, but she only grew more anxious. Something was going on, and she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

**ANGELINA'S P.O.V:**

Her date had been mediocre. He was hot and rich, but he had the personality of one of Angelina's brown paper bags. Actually, less. At least the bags had her and Velvet's faces on them, which automatically added attitude.

She'd made out with him a little, but was too bored by him to go any further. In response to this rejection, he put her in a cab. The dick hadn't even offered to bring her back to her hotel! Wait until she told Velvet!

She had barely pulled out her cellphone when she saw him. The guy was big and hard to miss, and he was wearing a Velvet Sky paper bag over his head...

_Shit, _Angelina thought. She texted two letters to Velvet before he tried to grab her. She kicked him in the groin and ran, still gripping her beloved cell phone. She ran straight into the other loser. His eyes were crazy as he grabbed her arms. Angelina felt nauseous as she snuggled against him, flirtatiously saying, "Hey handsome..."

As always, this worked. He loosened his grip and Angelina dug her heel into his foot. He yelped and she ran. Her phone began ringing, her entrance music playing. She managed to pick up before Bray Wyatt stabbed her in her side. Angelina let out a scream before he hit her on the head with something heavy.

**VELVET'S P.O.V:**

Her entrance music was playing, which meant Angelina was either calling or texting. Velvet grabbed her phone, amazed Bully slept through it, and saw two letters.

_**BE**_

_BE _was their code for Beautiful Emergency. This could be anything from a wardrobe malfunction to a date getting too grabby. Velvet immediately dialed Angelina's number. Angelina picked up but said nothing at first.

"Ang?" Velvet called. "Are you there?"

And then she heard a sound she would never get out of her mind. Angelina let out a shrill scream... and the line went dead.

"Bully! Baby, wake up!" Velvet said, shaking her boyfriend. Screw the secret of the Sisterhood, Angelina was in danger and Velvet needed backup.

"Huh? What?" Bully asked.

"Get dressed. I'll get the coffee. I think Angelina just got kidnapped."

Bully struggled to wake himself up. Velvet knew she wasn't making sense to him, but he knew she was upset, and that was enough to get him moving.

As the coffee brewed, Velvet pulled on clothing, for once not stopping to care how she looked. She tried calling Angelina back, but no one picked up. Then she dialed Gail.

"This had _better _be important, Velvet!" Gail snapped.

"They got her," Velvet said, finally letting fear and a few tears slip into her voice. "They got Angelina."

Gail immediately woke up. "Are you sure?"

"She texted me our emergency code. I called, she picked up, and she screamed... And then nothing... It went dead.. I swear to God, if they hurt her..."

"I'll call the Sisters. Text me her last known location."

"I'm heading there now."

"Okay. Try to stay calm, Velvet. She needs you focused."

Velvet knew she was right. She texted Gail the location of Angelina's date as Bully joined her. He downed the coffee in one shot.

"Okay, Babe," he said. "Where to?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN:**** Divas & Knockouts Assemble!**

**GAIL'S P.O.V:**

Gail had never liked Angelina, but she couldn't abandon her to the Wyatts. She got dressed in record time and texted the Knockouts to meet her at the last place Angelina had been. It was the middle of the night, but time was extremely important here.

About ten minutes later, Velvet's number was calling again. Gail picked it up. "I'm almost there," she said.

"Don't bother. Get to Angelina's hotel," a deep, cranky, distinctly New York voice said.

"Bully Ray?" Gail asked. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I know about the Sisterhood. Velvet started rambling after we got outside the hotel and found..."

And then Gail heard the hysterical sobs in the background. "Oh, shit... Is Angelina dead?" She was mad Velvet had spilled the secret, but her agony was clear. She couldn't really blame her.

"We don't know. We found her cell phone on the floor... and blood, Gail. There's a _lot _of blood. Vel's kind of hysterical right now."

"I'll be right there." She hung up, sent the correct location to the other Knockouts, then hurried to meet Bully and Velvet.

**NIKKI'S P.O.V:**

Nikki Bella was desperate. Stephanie had opened her eyes to what was really going on with the kidnappings and the Sisterhood. Nikki was more than willing to turn on her Sisters, but what about her twin? Well, honestly, that was just icing on the cake. Nikki was sick and tired of Brie and her sanctimonious bullshit. Nikki was just as awesome as Brie, had bigger boobs (thanks to a great doctor), better hair, and more talent, but Brie got all the attention. Brie, with her bad acting and her goat-faced husband. Sure, he had been the underdog who became the champion, but where was he now? Sidelined with an injury, that's where. _Her _man was still active, fighting big names in title matches, working his ass off, and filming a movie to boot, all while Brie's hippie weirdo husband stayed at home... Yet the fans loved him more every day, and Brie became the WWE Sweetheart.

_Bitch, _Nikki thought. _I 'll remind you who you really are._

Storylines had already begun for Nikki to turn heel. Maybe it was time she showed the world how much of a heel she was in _real _life. Stephanie was right. Nikki was ready to escape Brie's shadow, no matter what the cost.

"Nicole, hurry up," Brie called. "Nattie said this isn't optional. Angelina is definitely hurt. The Knockouts need us."

Nikki plastered on a very big, very fake smile and said, "Of course!" She touched up her lipstick. "I'm ready. Let's go."

**REBEL'S P.O.V:**

The sight of a pool of blood just feet away from Angelina's cell phone nearly made Rebel faint. This wasn't just a kidnapping. This was proof that Angelina was seriously wounded. Gail was studying the blood, seemingly searching for some clue, when Rebel felt a hand gently touch her arm.

She spun violently, very easily startled now, and saw the sympathetic face of Mickie James.

"The first crisis is always the hardest," Mickie said. "Are you alright honey?"

"I can't believe this is really happening," Rebel admitted. "Angelina is tough. She's not some victim, yet they took her... They hurt her... What if they...?"

"Don't give up on her yet, Rebel. Angelina Love is no pushover. She'll be okay."

The mood changed as several women joined them. "What do we know?" Trish Stratus asked. The Divas had arrived.

"She tried to text Velvet when they grabbed her," Gail said.

"I called and... and she..." Velvet forced back her tears and tried to speak again. "She screamed. Then the line died. I woke Bully to help me look for her, but we found the phone and... and the blood when we got outside the hotel."

"You told a man about us?" Trish asked in horror. "And _Bubba Ray_ of all people?"

"Eh!" Bully objected. "That's _Bully_ Ray now, Toots! And I was with her when she found out."

"Why the hell is that?" Nikki Bella asked with obvious disgust in her tone.

"That's none of your bui-" Bully began, but Velvet interrupted him.

"He's my _boyfriend_," she said. "And I don't care _who _knows it because _I love him!_"

"But you're superficial and pretty," Summer Rae objected. "Honey, you can do so much better."

"When you meet a guy like Bully, you'll know what beauty _really_ is. And I trust him, so yeah, I told him. It wasn't safe for me to go after Ang alone. So you can all bite me!"

"It's okay," Gail said. "You had no choice."

"Listen, _Knockout,_ this isn't just about you-" Trish said.

"Stop it!" Paige interrupted. "We aren't Divas and Knockouts, we are female wrestlers, and we need to stick together! Velvet protected her safety. That's an acceptable reason to tell an outsider about us. So everyone, just _shut it_! We need to focus on finding our sisters, not bickering amongst ourselves."

_Paige gives excellent speeches, _Rebel thought.

"She's right," Nattie said.

"I told, too!" A.J. blurted out. "I don't keep secrets from my husband."

"Ugh!" Trish protested. "Back in my active days, we would _never_ have had these issues. Men were not allowed to know. Ever. Mae and Moolah would have killed us. Even Lita would kick all of your asses for this."

"For what?" A voice drawled. Jeff and Matt Hardy stood in the doorway of the hotel. Jeff was the one who had spoken.

"Is that blood?" Matt asked.

"Crap," Trish mumbled. "Hey boys!"

"Trish? Holy crap, it's good to see you!" Matt proclaimed as Trish embraced first him, then his brother.

"Whose blood is that?" Jeff asked. He stared at the Sisters as though desperately trying to figure out who was missing. When he saw Velvet's face, realization dawned on his own. "Oh God... Is she...?"

"Whatever do you mean, Jeff?" Trish asked.

"Don't even _try_ to lie to me, Trish," Jeff said. "Lita told me and Matt about the Sisterhood during the Team Xtreme days."

"Goddamnit! Am I the _only _one who knows what 'Super Secret Sisterhood' _means_?"

"Look, stop worrying about your secret little club and tell us what you know," Matt said.

They were interupted by a big stretch limo pulling up to the curb. "It's not a club," the occupant said. "It's a _Sisterhood_. Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late. It's so good to see you all again. It's been a long time for some of you." Stephanie McMahon had arrived.

Gail noticeably glared at the woman. Rebel wondered how bad the history between the two must be.

"Steph," Matt said. "How's WWE life?"

Rebel could feel the change in everyone's mood. Former WWE wrestlers, TNA wrestlers, current WWE wrestlers... It seemed like _everyone_ disliked Stephanie.

"Fantastic," Stephanie replied. She turned to Rebel. "Hello, honey. I don't believe we've met. I'm Stephanie McMahon. And _you_ are...?"

Rebel struggled before finding her voice. "Rebel," she said softly.

"Rebel? How adorable, I love it!"

Somehow, this sounded like a threat to Rebel.

"Focus, people!" Gail said angrily. "Matt, Jeff, since you guys know about us, I will be honet. Yes, it's Angelina's blood. We have no idea if she's okay. She has joined our list of missing Sisters and now we need to find them more than ever."

"Still no sign of Lita?" Jeff asked. "This is my fault. I got the Wyatts locked up."

"Oh, Jeff, don't blame yourself," Stephanie said. "You couldn't have known they'd escape, let alone go after Lita."

"It pains me to say this, but she's right," Dixie said. Rebel hadn't even noticed her arrival. "Don't beat yourself up, Darlin'. She needs you strong and focused now."

It was odd, but Rebel felt better with Dixie there. Her presence made Stephanie's less threatening.

"Enough planning," Paige said. "It's time we take some action."

"Now _that _sounds like fun!" Stephanie said with too much fake enthusiasm. "What do you suggest we do?"

Paige rolled her eyes. It was A.J. who piped up, "Stephanie, this part is _way_ too dangerous. We can't risk _you_! You're a _McMahon_! That would _not _be best for business."

Stephanie considered this. "You're right," she said. "Call me if you need any help." She got back in her limo and it drove away. Several people, including the Hardys, applauded. A.J. bowed.

"Now, let's get down to business," Paige said, and slowly, they each accepted the roles they would need to play.

The battle was on.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Brie Mode Gone Awry**

**BRIE'S P.O.V:**

Her husband was asleep in the hotel room bed snuggling their dog Josie when Brie arrived back at the hotel. She was glad they'd found a place to stay that allowed dogs. She missed Josie terribly sometimes. Even more than that, she missed her husband. He was on the road with her because he was contractually bound to appear at certain events even though he couldn't wrestle currently. She was grateful to go back "home" to him.

"I love you," she whispered. Sometimes she wondered if he knew how true that was. Brie hadn't always been the nicest person. She'd been more like Nikki than she liked to admit, but falling in love with Daniel Bryan had changed her for the better, and she never intended to go back.

She was about to change into her favorite pajamas when there was a quiet knock on the door. As quietly as she could, Brie walked to the door and opened it. Eva Marie stood on the other side of the door sobbing hysterically.

"Eva? What's wrong?" Brie asked. Although Eva Marie liked to play up the drama sometimes, she could tell the girl was genuinely upset this time.

"I just got back to my hotel room and… and… I… I found _this,_" Eva Marie said through her tears. With shaking hands, she gave Brie a piece of paper. On it was written only three words.

_Follow the Buzzards._

Brie was suddenly pretty upset herself. "They were in your room?" She demanded.

"I don't know. No one was in there when I got back, but… But Brie… I had a roommate. And she wasn't there, either."

"Who's rooming with you?" Brie asked.

"Sasha."

"Sasha Banks? Why's she traveling with the main roster?"

"She was supposed to play Summer Rae and Layla's valet. I don't know what happened, and maybe I'm overreacting and I should have called her cell, but I have this terrible feeling… She _wasn't there_, Brie. We all came back from that big meeting with the Knockouts, and I know we're all exhausted, and Sasha said she'd meet me in our room… But she's not there."

"Okay, don't panic, Eva," Brie said practically.

"Panic about what?" A voice asked through a yawn. Brie spun around to see her husband standing behind her. He looked adorable in his flannel pajamas, with Josie at his feet. Brie had hoped he'd sleep through this so she didn't have to cover up more secrets about the Sisterhood. It was hard to lie to him, but he knew better than to ask questions, so she didn't usually have to. Unfortunately, Daniel Bryan would not stand by quietly while a woman cried, and Eva Marie was still sobbing and shaking. "What's going on, Eva? Are you okay?"

"No," Eva Marie blurted out. "I think Sasha's missing."

_Leave it to Eva Marie to have no tact or ability to keep secrets_, Brie thought. Then she scolded herself. The girl was clearly terrified. She should be more patient with her.

He was wide awake now. "Missing? What happened? Should we call the police or security or something?"

"The Wyatts probably have her! Oh God, this is too much!" Eva Marie was eating up the drama now. She would never stop talking if Brie didn't calm her down.

_I need a damn drink, _Brie thought. Brie Mode was sounding good right about now, but she couldn't afford to give in to the urge. Sasha's life might be in danger.

"Sit," Brie instructed. She went into the kitchen and returned with a bottled water. Eva Marie drank it slowly.

"What the hell do the Wyatts have to do with this?" Now he was upset. He'd had his share of issues with the Wyatt family. He'd briefly infiltrated their little cult to show the world the truth about them, but the experience had not left him mentally unscathed.

"Baby, we have to talk," Brie said reluctantly. "Eva, just stay here, okay? Actually, try calling Sasha. If that doesn't work, we'll take it from there." She led her husband away, not sure if it was right to tell him about the Sisterhood, but positive she could no longer stand to keep it a secret from him.

**EVA MARIE'S P.O.V:**

Eva Marie was in a complete panic as she obediently dialed Sasha's number. She had gone to Brie because she trusted her. That hadn't been the case when she'd debuted, but now she considered Brie a friend, and she was _definitely _more trustworthy than her sister Nikki. She'd know what to do.

Sasha's number rang several times before her voice mail answered. "You've reached the Boss," her pre-recorded voice said. "Say your piece." _Beep._

"Sasha, where _are_ you? It's Eva. Please call me. I'm worried," Eva Marie said. She hung up the phone. Thirty seconds later, it rang, but it wasn't Sasha calling. "Hello?" She answered.

"Tell your bitch of a roommate Layla and I are looking for her," Summer Rae said dismissively. "She was supposed to call me to discuss plans for _Raw_. Where the hell is she?"

"She didn't come back to the hotel," Eva Marie said. She began sobbing again. "There was a note, Summer… From the Wyatts."

For the first time in the history of, well, _ever, _Summer Rae was silent. Eva Marie wondered if the call had dropped when another voice spoke.

"Eva? What the hell is going on?" A British accent asked. Layla was apparently with Summer Raw. "Summer just went dead silent and dropped her phone."

"Sasha's missing… I think. She didn't come back tonight, and I found this note, and…" Eva Marie began. The tears flowed freely. "She was staying with me. I was supposed to watch her back. They asked me to watch out for her because she's still in development… I was supposed to protect her…"

Layla sighed and groaned all at once. "Bloody Christ… Alright, calm the bloody hell down, Eva. Sobbing like a bloody mess won't help Sasha. Are you in your room?"

"I'm at Brie's hotel room."

"We'll be right there. Give me a minute to get Summer to focus, alright? Stay with Brie. You'll be safe there."

"Okay," Eva Marie agreed. She heard the click of her phone as Layla hung up. She stood and walked to the suite's kitchen. The fridge was stocked with wine, and it was calling to her. Would one drink _really_ hurt her?

"It's what Brie would do," Eva Marie decided. "When everything goes to crap, she goes into Brie Mode, right?" She began reaching for one of the bottles of wine.

"Eva, no! Don't you _dare_!" Brie scolded her. She had reappeared just in time. She pulled the bottle away from Eva Marie's grasp.

"Please… Just one drink…" Eva Marie was sobbing harder now. "Sasha didn't pick up her phone… Summer and Layla are looking for her, too… They have her, Brie. They took her! I was supposed to watch her back, and the Wyatts _took her_! Just one drink. That's all I need. Then I can handle this. Please…"

Brie looked at her with genuine concern. She pulled Eva Marie into her arms. "It's going to be okay," Brie promised her. "But you have to stay strong, okay? Sasha and everyone else need you, and you're no good to anyone if you're drunk. You've come too far for that, alright? I promise, you're going to make it through this. We all are. We'll get them back."

An angry knock came at the door. Daniel Bryan must have answered it because a minute later, Layla and Summer Rae were standing in front of them. Charlotte was with them.

"Charlotte?" Eva Marie asked in confusion.

"Yeah, so?" Charlotte asked defensively.

"Why are you here?"

"I've been traveling with the main roster, remember?"

"But this is about Sasha. You hate her now."

Charlotte was about to say something, but Summer Rae interrupted her. She was trying to hide her tears as she said, "We're the B.F.F's. That's for life, whether we hate each other or not. She's our sister, and we're not going to let some insane redneck dickheads hurt her."

"Exactly," Charlotte said. "This is bigger than drama over who gets to hold the title." She paused when she saw the bottle of wine in Brie's hand. "Got any glasses or do I need to chug that?"

Brie sighed. "Fine, you guys can have a drink, but not Eva. You're sticking to water, right?" Brie asked her. She began handing out drinks, which Charlotte, Summer Rae, and Layla downed like they were shots before consuming more.

"Absolutely," Eva Marie promised. "I'm useless if I fall apart. I want to help." Somehow, witnessing a mini B.F.F. reunion (Plus Layla, Brie, herself, and Daniel Bryan) was inspiring courage in her. That, and Brie gave good pep talks.

"Do you have Trish's number?" Brie asked Eva Marie.

"I'm not high enough on the food chain for that," Eva Marie admitted.

"Someone needs to let her know about Sasha."

"I can call Nattie," Summer Rae and Charlotte said in unison. They both managed small laughs before turning serious again.

"Please," Layla said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "She wouldn't pick up to you two. _I'll_ do it. Nattie's an old friend." She pulled out her cell phone and walked away.

"Are we sure they have her?" Charlotte asked.

Eva Marie showed her the note. Charlotte cursed in a way that would have either impressed or horrified her father Ric Flair. "I'll kill the sons of bitches," she added.

"Why are they kidnapping people like Sasha?" Summer Rae asked. "She's not on the main roster. She's not that famous yet. She's great, sure, but where's the appeal? Everyone else they've taken was a big name. I'm not saying Sasha's not talented, but she's hardly the sort they've been going after."

And suddenly, a horrible thought dawned on Eva Marie. "They weren't after her," she whispered.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"They were after _me_."

"_Someone _has a big head," Summer Rae said.

"I'm serious," Eva Marie said. "I have a really big fan following. I'm the girl with the crazy red hair. Love me or hate me, everyone talks about me."

"She's right," Brie said. "Eva Marie is on _Total Divas. _That alone makes her a name. And the Wyatts want girls who are names."

"You bitch!" Summer Rae shouted suddenly. She tackled Eva Marie to the ground before anyone could react. They watched in stunned horror for a moment before Daniel Bryan rejoined them. He quickly pulled Summer Rae off of Eva Marie, but she broke free of his grip and attacked her again.

"Stop her!" Eva Marie screamed.

"I can't hit a girl," he objected.

"_I_ can," Brie said. She ripped Summer Rae off of Eva Marie and punched her in the face. Summer Rae stared at her in shock. "Knock it off," Brie said firmly. "This isn't going to help Sasha."

"Sorry," Summer Rae mumbled, sounding like a scolded toddler. "It's just… It's _Sasha._ What would you do if someone kidnapped Nikki because the person they were after wasn't around?"

"I know what Sasha means to you, Summer, but this isn't Eva's fault. It's not like she knew what was going to happen."

_But _someone _did, _Eva Marie thought. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. Someone had deliberately set this up. Someone had let the Wyatts kidnap Sasha Banks. And now someone was getting away with it because she had no clue who it was.

"This is what happens when you let the _Total Divas _consume alcohol," Layla said with a sigh, surveying the damage the little brawl had done to the hotel room as she returned. "You girls just can't hold your liquor. Anyway, in case anyone is still interested, Nattie's on it, and we'll find Sasha. You guys, stop drinking. Brie Mode can_not _happen in real life, okay? Sober the bloody hell up."

"You were drinking, too," Summer Rae pointed out.

"I'm British. I _can _hold my liquor. That's why no matter how drunk I've been I've never agreed to be signed to _Total Divas._ No offense, ladies, but starring on a very crappy reality TV show is not my thing."

Daniel Bryan raised a glass to that. "Amen, Sister," he said. "I couldn't agree with you more. No offense, Baby."

"It's okay," Brie assured him. "I know how much you hate having our private life turned so public, and I know you do it because you love me." She kissed him.

"Please get a room and go die," Charlotte said with a roll of her eyes. "You two are disgusting."

"Excuse me one second, honey," Brie said. She walked calmly over to Charlotte before throwing her down and pulling her into the Yes Lock.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Her husband shouted.

Charlotte tapped. "You know you can't tap out in real life, right?" Summer Rae asked her.

"Shut up and save me!" Charlotte said. Brie continued to hold her in the Yes Lock.

"Sorry, but I can only save one frienemy at a time, and it's Sasha's turn."

"Say you're sorry," Brie demanded calmly.

"Sorry," Charlotte mumbled bitterly.

"Like you _mean _it." Brie tightened the hold.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Sorry, okay? Really? You and your bearded husband are adorable and I wish you many happy years together. Please let me go!"

"Well, since you said please…" Brie released her.

"You've gotten _really _good at that, Baby," her husband told her.

Brie kissed him. Eva Marie wished _her_ love life were so uncomplicated and wonderful. She was getting depressed suddenly, so she decided to refocus on what mattered. "So how do we save Sasha?" She asked.

"We get a plan together and we wait," Brie said. "We'll go after her as soon as we can."

Eva Marie silently prayed that _soon_ would be soon _enough_.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Heels in Heels**

**STEPHANIE'S P.O.V:**

Everything was falling into place. Her army of rebel Divas was forming and coming together well, and Stephanie knew they would succeed. That annoying ghetto twerp Sasha Banks had been taken care of by her latest recruit and she was thrilled. How _dare _Sasha Banks, of all people, refuse her orders? She was still in _development!_ She was _nothing_! Who the _hell _did she think she was?

Her latest follower had gladly turned her back on Sasha for the fame it promised. The problem was, she didn't have enough talent yet. She was still too green. She was still riding on someone else's name. She was no one on her own. Even her entrance music was simply a remixed club version of the person who was the only reason she had a career… Her father.

As this slightly pathetic Diva knocked on the door, Stephanie called, "Come on in, Charlotte. We have a lot to discuss."

**CHARLOTTE'S P.O.V:**

Charlotte had met Stephanie McMahon before. Hell, she'd met her several times growing up, when her father thought to bring his kids along. It was one thing to meet Stephanie McMahon as a child of a wrestler, but it was quite another to meet her as a Legacy. And Charlotte was _definitely _a Legacy. She was, after all, genetically superior to all other Divas.

"Hi, Stephanie," she said.

"How did it go tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"Eva Marie panicked when she realized Sasha was gone, and Summer called her and freaked out, too. I was pretty surprised when Summer called me, but I rolled with it."

"Do they suspect you had anything to do with this?"

"Not even slightly."

"That's my girl."

"_Woooooo!_" Charlotte cheered.

"Charlotte? Don't do that, dear. You're _no_ Ric Flair."

Charlotte was offended, but managed to keep herself professional. "Right. Sorry, Stephanie."

"It's fine. I've called the others to meet us here. Nikki's on her way with the other girls."

"So who else is involved in this rebellion?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Moments later, Nikki entered. She was followed by a girl Charlotte shouldn't have known but did. After all, it may have been a top secret sin of hers, but Charlotte was actually married to a TNA wrestler, so of course she knew who Havok was. They'd never met, and she wouldn't have minded keeping it that way. Havok creeped her out.

"Havok, welcome! I'm so glad you could join us. And Brittany as well!" Stephanie said enthusiastically.

Charlotte had to focus to remember who Brittany was. The Knockout was nothing special in her opinion. She was working a Mickie James Trish Stratus angle against Madison Rayne, but that was about all Charlotte knew about her.

"And Rosa, of course. Welcome to the inner fold, my dear. You're going to be glad you decided to work with me."

"It's great to be here," Rosa Mendes said. In Charlotte's opinion, Rosa Mendes was even less significant than Brittany. At least people who watched TNA knew who Brittany was. Rosa was only known as that random chick they'd added to _Total Divas _so they could bring in more drama. (She was _also _known as the Diva who partied so much she was forced into rehab.)

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late! Sorry!" Cameron rushed in apologizing. Her nervous energy annoyed the hell out of Charlotte. Actually, just about _everything _about Cameron annoyed her.

"Don't make that a habit," Stephanie snapped at Cameron.

"Are we all here now?" Nikki asked.

"For now, yes. We have another ally, but I'm afraid she couldn't make it tonight. She's an alumni, and she's at home with her daughter and husband, but as soon as she can sneak away, she'll be playing her part."

"Who is it?" Charlotte asked.

"That's not for you to know just yet. Don't worry, girls. When the time comes, she'll come through for us. For now, we're going to do the leg work. Welcome, my dear Divas… and Knockouts… We are the elite few who woke up and realized what a crock of shit the Sisterhood really is. Welcome to the rebellion!"

"What are we going to call ourselves?" Cameron asked.

"The anti-sisterhood?" Brittany suggested.

That idea was so unoriginal that Charlotte wanted to slap Brittany on principal. "No," she said. "For fuck's sake, just, _no_."

"What's wrong with it?" Brittany demanded, putting her hands on her hips in protest and pouting. She looked like a petulant toddler.

"It's lame and unoriginal," Charlotte said.

"Takes one to know one," Havok said bluntly.

"Excuse me?!"

"First of all, _that _is Vickie Guerrero's line. Second, _you're _the one who enters to some crap disco remix of her daddy's music, cheats in the ring like her daddy, and woooos like… Well, _not_ like her daddy. Sorry, but Ric does it much better. _You_ sound like a wounded animal I'd like to shoot to put out of its misery. And mine."

"At least _I'm _not stuck on TNA, Bitch!"

"Says the bitch who's _married _to one of TNA's best wrestlers!"

"Shut up! That's different. He worked for WWE first."

"For, like, ten seconds. Besides, at least I e_arned _my way onto TNA. I worked through the Indies and busted my ass to get where I am. You were born. That's all you had to do. If you had to work on your own, you'd be nowhere. Oh, and learn how to do a fucking split, would you?"

"What, Bitch? Fuck you!"

"Ladies! Stop it. Now. Here, we are not Divas or Knockouts. Here, we are w_restlers. _We are _women. _ But we're sure as hell not sisters, because that sisterhood thing is bullshit," Stephanie said.

Nikki spoke up suddenly. "You're right. But you know what we _are?_ All of us are excellent Heels. It's what we have in common. And we're _female_ heels at that. So I propose we call ourselves Heels in Heels."

"That's kind of cute, actually," Charlotte admitted.

"I love it!" Stephanie declared. "Heels in Heels it is!"

"So what's our plan?" Charlotte asked. "Do we even _have _one?"

"No, we don't plan, Charlotte," Stephanie said. _"They _plan. We pay attention and do whatever they least expect. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Good. Tell me everything they have planned so far."

"Well, I only know what Brie, Summer Rae, Layla, and Eva Marie came up with so far. They're thinking of organizing some sort of ambush where they figure out where the Wyatts are and go in blindly shooting every weapon they have. Daniel Bryan advised against that."

"They _told_ him?" Nikki asked. "God, Brie can't keep a secret for shit."

"Eva Marie made a big scene so Brie sort of _had_ to tell him. Anyway, _his _idea is for someone to get themselves kidnapped deliberately, with a tracking device or something, so they can get someone inside and rescue everyone. It could actually work, if they did it right."

"That's a brilliant idea," Nikki said sarcastically.

"Yes," Stephanie agreed. "Nikki, _you'll_ do it."

"Wait, um… What?" Nikki asked.

"We need to get Bray under control. I need you to go visit him. Don't get kidnapped or anything, just earn his trust."

"But… Stephanie, he's a lunatic."

"So is Dean Ambrose, but you'd do it for him."

"Dean Ambrose won't try to convert me to his cult. Besides, he's kind of hot. And he doesn't smell like a sheep."

"I'm not asking you to join the family, Nikki. Just get in there and find out what the hell he's doing kidnapping all of these women. I mean, sure, it came in handy when Sasha threatened to turn on me, but before that, it was uncalled for. We have to make him stop. This behavior is bad for business."

Her cell phone rang. Stephanie picked up and cheerfully said, "Hi! I'm so glad you called. Everything is falling into place. Let me know when you can get to town and we'll get this moving. Thanks so much, sweetie! I can't wait to see you again." She hung up.

Charlotte desperately wanted to ask who was on the other end. A Diva alumni… Who could it be? She doubted it was Chyna, given her history with Stephanie's husband. Who else would turn on the Sisterhood? An alumni didn't need fame, she'd already have it, so why would one turn? Her curiosity was killing her.

"You'll know soon enough," Stephanie promised, reading her thoughts.

Charlotte didn't like being kept out of the loop, but what could she do? She'd have to wait and see who their final partner was just like everyone else.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Thanks for the reviews and feedback so far, and special thanks to TakerReigns for giving me some great ideas for furthering that argument between Havok and Charlotte. Good stuff. Please keep the feedback coming. I'm sorry I took so long to post the last two chapters, but I've been busy attending indie wrestling shows and going to my day job. (The shows provided some great inspiration to make me start writing again. The day job, not so much.) I'll try to do better with posting new chapters from now on._


End file.
